Cursed
by marleeB46
Summary: Enjoy a female take on what it's like to be a werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Party

"Bring!"

My phone chimed. It was Mel. I snatched up my phone and read the message. _Out the front. _I grabbed my purse and went to the window. Mum and Dad were asleep. They didn't approve of me going to the biggest party of the year! So, behind their backs- what they don't know won't hurt them- I was sneaking to the party with Mel. As quietly as I could, I slid the window open and slipped out. What Mel and I hadn't anticipated was the 2 story jump from my bedroom window. Oh well, lucky I had all those years of Gymnastics that my mum and dad made me do. I jumped swiftly from my bedroom window and ran to Mel's car. She already had the car door opened for me and I slipped in.

"Oh. My. God. You made it I can't believe your parents didn't wake up or-" She started but I cut her off.

"OK! Ok! I get the point now drive we don't want to miss the party!"

Mel stomped her foot down on the gas and drove. Mike, the schools resident football captain was hosting the party at his place, because apparently his parents are out of town for the weekend-which is one of the major reasons I wasn't allowed to go. Mel got us there in under 15 minutes-she's a real quick driver 'cos she goes over the limit all the time-and in no time Mel and I were in the midst of the party.

Mel offered me something to a drink but I passed. I wasn't like Mel. She was the party girl and I was the supposed "Good Girl."

The party was pretty full on by midnight and well apparently the full moon doesn't help with the party mood, so I told Mel I was feeling tired and that I wanted to walk home. She didn't oppose she was right in the middle of everything.

I left Mike's house and started walking home. It wasn't far so I decided to cut through the park for some extra fresh air. It wasn't a very cold night- especially for the warm town of Cairns - but as soon as I entered the park a shiver ran down my spine. My whole body was screaming at me to get out of the park but I couldn't. Something was drawing me in but I didn't know what. I kept walking, I had my arms around me now and I was shivering badly.

And then that's when I saw it.

A small movement in the distance. I trembled. I could see something moving. Moving towards _me_! I could feel the air build up in my lungs readying for a scream.

Something stood up on its hind legs. Its _hind legs?!_ I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I was frozen where I stood and that something was moving towards me with lethal agility. I tried to step back but my legs were numb with fear and I fell.

I could hear it now. It was kind of like... _growling?! _It was at my feet now sniffing, growling and.. and _laughing?_ No it couldn't it sounded more animal then it did human. I closed my eyes. I was so scared. And then it did something unexpected it _bit me!_ Then I screamed and everything went black.

Chapter 2: Trouble

I opened my eyes slowly, not exactly sure of where I was. And then I remembered. I sat up and my head spun. I felt woozy and light-headed. I shook my head and looked at my leg. My jeans were ripped and there was blood everywhere. My stomach rolled. I couldn't stand the sight of blood. I banished the dizzy feeling in my gut and took a closer look at my leg. There was lots of blood and a big bite mark. I reached and touched it. _Awww!_ It stung. I checked myself out for any other injuries but there was nothing. Hmmmm... that was odd but oh well I could only handle one bloody injury. It was then I thought to look at my surroundings.

I had forgotten I was in the park but, in close inspection no one was here. _Phew!_ No witnesses. _Yet._ I got up very unsteadily and started walking. Hopefully mum and dad weren't up yet I don't think my... upsetting appearance would please them. I got home pretty quickly. It wasn't far from the park to get home. I decided to go through the bathroom window to clean up- wouldn't want to run into anyone on the way up stairs- and get back to my bedroom as quietly and as quickly as I could.

After cleaning up and carefully bandaging my bite wound I climbed the stairs and went to my bedroom. I sunk into my mattress and although I didn't feel tired I fell asleep straight away.

When I woke I felt groggy and grumpy. My leg ached too. I looked at my alarm clock. It was 12 o'clock in the afternoon. Great! What a way to _not_ rouse suspicion. I got out of bed and stretched. My body ached all over and I had a killer headache. I opened my door and trod down the stairs. I could hear mum and dad arguing over weather they should wake me up or not. I stumbled into the kitchen and mumbled a lousy "hello" and then got myself some breakfast. Mum let out a sigh in what I think was relief.

Dad stood up and then announced " I've got to go to work see you guys later." He pecked mum on the cheek and then gave me a half-hearted hug. _Great._ It seemed they were already suspicious of my behaviour.

Chapter 3: School

Monday back at school was hell. My head still ached so bad and my leg was still real sore. Mel was going on and on and on about the party at Mikes.

" Hey" she asked in one of her rare silences.

" Yeah" I replied. I sounded like shit.

"Where did you go? I missed you at the party." She asked.

" Ummmm...I Thought I told you I was leaving because I was tired remember?"

" Oh yeah right I remember. You missed out on a hell of a time I can't believe you left!"

" Yeah, I know." I mumbled even though she had started her usual babble again. We walked down the hall towards our next class. We didn't have many classes together but this was one we had every day in sixth period. By then my head felt as though it would explode. And to top off my annoying headache we had Ms Bulb, who went on and on and on about everything. Great this would be fun.

I sat in my usual seat next to Mel pulled out my book and went into 'not listening mode.'

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that Ms Bulb had to ask her question to me 3 times before I actually realised she was talking to me.

"Riley! Are you listening to me?"

" Ummmm... Yeah."

"Sooo..." Ms Bulb said.

"Aaaahhhh... can you please repeat the question?" I asked.

" Were you not listening Miss Stars? I can't believe how many times I had to ask you that question..."

My headache went from worse to _even_ worse as Ms Bulb babbled on and on. I stood up and walked right out of the classroom. I could hear Ms Bulb yelling after me but I didn't care. My head hurt far to much to care about a stupid lecture on different types of literature.

I kept running till I reached the front gate of the school and just kept running. I reached the forest that lined the back of the school, from there I dropped my books and purse and ran. I kept running till I was exhausted and then I collapsed to the ground. My head throbbed and my heart pounded. It was then I noticed the funny tingling in the tips of my fingers and when I looked at them the most extraordinary thing happened. I grew claws! And then ears and big teeth grew too. I was scared but I was also... excited. And then I was lost in a yearn to_ hunt_.

Chapter 4: The curse

When I was running lost in a hunting instinct I came across something I had been hoping I wouldn't._ Daniel Shea's house-_Daniel Shea is probably the hottest guy at school if not in the world. He has gorgeous blonde hair,big blue-grey eyes, big as abs and he is tan. He is **PERFECT**_._ I stopped dead in my tracks my odd transformation disappeared and I was left standing there panting just as Daniel came out of the house- Daniel's family lived all the way out the back of the forest for some odd reason. I looked up just in time to see him looking at me. This would be fun trying to explain why I ran out in the middle of class and why I'm standing in front of his house panting. Hmmmm... what explanation could I come up with in the 30 seconds it would take him to walk over here.

Daniel started across the lawn. I still didn't have my story for when he got over here. Looks like I'd have to wing it.

"Hi" I didn't exactly have my breath back yet.

"Ahhh... Hi." Daniel said a little confused. "What are you doing here?"

Great what was I going to say? " I was going for a...a jog."

He frowned at me, I guess I wasn't a very convincing liar. " Anyway... I gotta go see you at school tomorrow." I forced a smile. He still didn't buy it, I could tell. "Yeah see you tomorrow." He said. I turned and walk away, quickly without a backward glance.

After I had found my purse and books ( it took a while to actually find them) I went home and ran straight to my room. I thought about the odd events of this afternoon; the headache, running out of class, what happened in the forest- I still didn't know what exactly had happened-, and then running into Daniel. Somehow all these things were linked and I didn't know how. Maybe the claws and teeth and ears were my over active imagination. There was no other explanation. That's when an odd thought occurred to me.

I pulled up my Jean leg and checked my bite mark. It wasn't sore any more and I hadn't been thinking about. I unwrapped my bandage and there was a _faded pink scar?!_ What the hell was going on? That bite mark was three days old! Something really weird was happening to me and I didn't know what. Great I was probably turning into some kind of monster.

Chapter 5: Research

I spent the whole night researching some possibilities for my...my _curse_ and so far nothing. I had ruled out heaps of possibilities but I had nothing. The last thing I wanted to do was face this _curse_ without knowing exactly what it was. I thought for ages. Could it be something that happens to nerds who love to read books and watch movies (ok so this possibility was highly unlikely, but still...)? Or could it be something that was passed or triggered through that bite? I started with the most reasonable sounding. The bite.

I went into google and searched: _Diseases past on by bites._ Not many responses came up just a lot of pages on rabies but that couldn't be it because I wasn't foaming at the mouth or scratching for imaginary fleas. But there was another result that seemed _so_ unlikely I almost decided to skip until I saw the information on the site. _Bitten by some beast under a full moon. Having odd feelings like you've been turning into a monster... _

I opened the site intrigued. I only had to read the first paragraph and I knew that this was the answer to my_ curse._

I was a _werewolf._

I got up from desk and started pacing. I couldn't be a werewolf, I just couldn't. It was so unlikely. They're mythical creatures for goodness sake!

They were fake, a stupid made up thing that was suppose to scare people.

The more I thought about it the more likely and unlikely it seemed.

It could be likely because well I was bitten by something in the middle of the night under a full moon. I had an odd feeling the other day that I grew claws and sharp teeth and ultra-sensitive ears, plus that would explain the headaches. But on the other hand **IT HAD TO BE IMPOSSIBLE!** There was no such thing as werewolf's or anything like that. I needed a logical explanation and I needed one fast. But unfortunately I had no time. I had school. Great what was I going to do?

I made it till lunch. I saw Mel and we went to our usual spot and she shot right into her usual babble. I wasn't really listening but one thing she said caught my attention. " Woah! Hey did you say something about a new Humanities teacher?" I stopped her mid sentence. " Ahhhh... yeah, Mr Blaze. He is super good looking!" She squealed. Mel's definition of good looking is tall, dark and handsome.

That definition was definitely correct. Mr Blaze was definitely tall, dark and handsome and there was something else about him. He radiated..._danger? _No that couldn't be right. Could it? I sat down in my usual seat in the back row and kept my eyes on Mr Blaze. Something about him sent goosebumps up my arms and made my stomach churn. Great just another thing to add to my already full list of worries.

When the bell rang I hurried to my locker dropped off my books and ran to the front gates. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ran straight into _Daniel Shea_. The impact sent me straight to the ground. Daniel turned around and started to tell me to watch where I'm going and then he saw me. He automatically stuck out his hand and started to apologise but I'm not listening. My heart is pumping and I can feel this odd feeling rising in me. I got to my feet ignoring Daniels out-stretched hand and ran. I didn't stop running even when I reached the line of trees that surround the school. I could hear following footsteps that seemed to be to far for normal ears to hear. Then my fingers tingled and I changed.

Chapter 6: Followed

I was being followed. That odd instinct that came over me last time I _changed _wasn't there just a feeling that I had to outrun my follower. I had a real bad feeling I wasn't going to be able to outrun them but I would have to try.

I could tell it was Daniel I could hear him yelling at me. This was going to make it so much harder. Daniel was one of the best football players anybody had ever seen. So it wasn't hard to tell he would catch up with me soon. Very soon. I knew I had to calm myself down, but how? Stop and catch my breath? NO way!

" Riley! Riley, Stop!" I could hear Daniel shouting. _I can't!_ I wanted to shout back but I didn't, I just focused on trying to calm myself down. Deep breath in and out, in and out... I kept thinking to myself in and out. I was so focused on my breathing that I didn't see the tree root and I tripped. I growled and rolled onto my stomach. I could feel my odd transformation thing fading. I focused on my breathing because I was panting again. My arm hurt but that's probably 'cos I landed on it funny.

I could hear the crunching of leaves as Daniel approached and then his arm was around my waist helping me up.

" Are you OK?" He asked he sounded beat. We must have ran a fair way because this part of the forest didn't look familiar, but then again the whole forest looked the same.

"I'm fine." I mumbled. My arm throbbed but I didn't want to mention that. Daniel pulled me to my feet. I tried stifled a moan as he grabbed my arm, but I tried unsuccessfully.

"Your not OK. What did you do hit your arm?"

"I guess so." I grumbled. I was so glad my little _moment_ ended before Daniel had caught up. I wonder how that would have gone down?

"Come on let me get you back to my car and I'll take you where ever you need to go."

"Ummm... Thanks. But really I'll be fine thanks."

"I'm serious. I'm taking you back to my car and taking you where ever you need to go." He said firmly.

"Fine." I growled. We started walking back the way we had came. It would probably take a while, I mean we ran a fair way.

It took 20 minutes to walk back to the school car park. Not as long as I had originally thought. Daniel opened the passenger door to his shiny, black Ferrari. I hesitated a couple of seconds before hopping in. Daniel walked around the front of the car and got into the drivers side and started the engine.

"You can take me back to my house it's not far." I said it was really quiet in the car and well... it was just all too much. "Are you sure you don't want that arm checked out you could have done some serious damage?"

"No it's fine it was just a knock it will be fine in the morning." I said.

It was quiet for about 10 minutes before one of us spoke again.

"Riley...?" Daniel said.

"Yes." I replied wondering what he was going to ask.

"What happened back there when you started running...are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm f..f..fine." I stuttered.

"Oh. OK. It's just that you seemed...I don't know...scared?"

"No. I'm fine just I had this feeling...Oh never mind." I faded off.

"A feeling about what? That new Humanities teacher Mr Blaze?"

"Ahhhh...Yeah how'd you know?" I asked a bit confused.

" I got the feeling too. He's a bit I don't know? Creepy I guess."

"Yeah he is." I said instantly. Very Creepy.

Chapter 7: Odd feeling

I had an odd feeling.

Daniel shared my sort of feelings towards the new Humanities teacher Mr Blaze. What else was weird was that Daniel hadn't taken it further with the whole incident in the woods. Could he know? No he couldn't I mean who would go around suspecting that I was a werewolf. I mean seriously I hardly think half the kids at my school would suspect a werewolf.

Over the past week of considering these odd goings abouts, I also noticed that most of my senses had been heightened. I could see a lot of small details. I could hear at least within a 1km range of me. I could smell Mrs Scott's' Roses 2 blocks away. Taste everything in my mouth at once like when I was eating chocolate cake I could both white and dark chocolate at once. The only sense that hadn't been effected was touch but that didn't bother me.

Humanities with Mr Blaze has been heading to a really weird topic. _Mythical Monsters._ Pretty coincidental I think. Daniel has been acting a bit weird but at least he hasn't said anything about the forest incident. Obviously he has forgotten about. I guess I should too but I can't. I feel something important, something that is part of the clues to this mess I'm in happened then but I don't know what.

"OK students open your books to page 246." Mr Blaze instructed.

Everyone did as they were told. When I opened to the page I think my mouth must of flopped open with a _whoosh _noise.

"Werewolves. We're studying werewolfs?" Someone in the class asked.

"Yes. Yes we are." Mr Blaze said. I could have sworn he looked directly at me. I gulped. Could _he_ know? .God. How many people _could _know? Hopefully it's just my imagination. I'm sure no one could know. I hope.

I walked home slowly, purposefully taking my time. I really didn't want to go home. I really wanted to go to the woods again or even the park to look for some type of clue. Something that could give me an explanation. I think Mr Blaze knows something. An answer to one of my questions maybe? I don't know? What about Daniel? What did he know? Did he know anything at all or he just clueless?

I wonder how my mum and dad would react? _Hey mum, dad I have something to tell you..._ I could just imagine my mum sigh and my dad look up from the newspaper he was always glued to, _I'm a werewolf!_ I don't think that would go down well.

I wonder what would happen if I told Mel...

I'd been too caught up in my own thoughts I hadn't realised where I was going. Then I took a good look. I was in the forest heading towards what could only be _Daniel's_ house. Great. What was I doing walking towards Daniel's house. Maybe I could just turn around and pretend I was never here. Or maybe I couldn't. Of course just as I was about to put my plan into motion, Daniel walk out the front door. This day was just getting better and better!

Maybe I could turn around and pretend I was never here. Or maybe I could tell him the truth about why I was here, but the only bad thing about that idea is that _I_ didn't even know why I was here!

Then he saw me. I could see something flash through his eyes. Understanding?...Concern? What ever it was it was gone in an instant and then he started walking towards me. What was I going to do? Run? No the last couple of times I did that I..._changed_. Looks like I would have to stand my ground. Tell him I got lost or something dumb like that.

Daniel didn't have to walk far before he was standing in front of me.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" I said. "Ummmm...look I'm real sorry I wasn't meant to come here I just got a bit...lost that's all."

"Oh, yeah of course you did. Do you want me to take you home?" He asked.

"Nah. I'd rather walk. Thanks anyway."

"let me walk with you then. I was going to go for a walk anyway." He smiled.

"Sure."

We started walking. I really didn't know my way back. It's not like I had really been here heaps, just a couple of times where I accidentally stumbled across it...

"So. That feeling about Mr Blaze, Is it good or bad?" Daniel asked after about 10 minutes of walking.

"Ahhhh...Bad. I don't know why he just seems real...dangerous. I guess."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I have the exact same feeling."

Could he really feel the same way I do towards Mr Blaze? I could have been sure that was just me.

"Do you know why you have a bad feeling about him? I mean I don't exactly know why I do." Daniel said.

"No. No I don't know why I have a bad feeling about him. Maybe it's just a stupid feeling?"

"No. I don't think it's just a _stupid_ feeling. I think it is serious. I mean I've had this kind of feeling before at my old school..." He trailed off.

"What happened?" I asked. "I mean only if you want to tell me, that is."

"Uh... let's just say that's why I moved." He said. He sounded final so I didn't push it.

What had Daniel done? Or was it the teacher? Who knew about it?

I had so many questions but not enough answers. Damn! It looked like I would have to go looking for my answers because it didn't look like they were coming to me. Great more for me to do. In between finding out about this _curse,_ trying to find why I had a bad feeling about Mr Blaze and all these unanswered questions, I had a lot to do.

Chapter 8: Mum and Dad

When I got home I trudged up the stairs. Mum and dad weren't home yet. They ran a "family business" that I was supposed to be apart of, but truthfully I didn't want to be in the family business. It would be so boring working with mum, dad and my brother, Troy who had started in the family business as soon as he finished school.

I walked into my bedroom and caught sight of myself in my full-length mirror. I looked really bad. My long blonde hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, my blue eyes seem dull like my mood, my skin is really pale compared to the rest of my families but today it looked extra pale. I wore my favourite pair of shorts, a singlet and my good strappy sandles . Usually I would look really good, but today I looked plain and dull.

Oh well. Must be side effects of all the stuff I'm going through plus the lack of sleep I've had recently.

"Bring!"

I jumped. It was only my phone. I picked it up and read the message._ Sorry Riley me and your dad are caught up at work. Dinner in the fridge be home soon. Love Mum._

Great. I was probably going to have to eat leftovers from last night. I think I'd rather ring the pizza guy. Oh well if no ones here I could do more research. I turned on my computer. Whilst my computer loaded I ordered some pizza.

After paying the pizza guy I ran back up to my room and started my research. I went into google and typed _werewolfs. _From there a whole range of sites came up. I tried so many. Most of them said having Lycanthropy is where you turn into a was also stories of _shewolves_ and stories of different races werewolves. There was one site that told about the enhancements of a werewolf's senses, even when in human form! Other sites said that people with Lycanthropy usually feel tingles in their fingers before they change! And also that werewolves don't actually turn into _dog-like wolves _they only grow claws, big teeth and sensitive ears! All of these statements leading to _me_! Great.

I logged of my computer and went down stairs. I started to pace back and forth in the lounge room. I paced for about 30 minutes then I heard mum and dad pull up. Great just what I needed! To be caught out of bed at 12 o'clock at night. Oh well it was better then what I'd been facing lately.

Mum and dad didn't go through the front door like they usually did. I could hear them whispering as they went around the back. Hmmmmm... I wonder what they were up to? I heard dad unlock his shed and then they went in. I stood where I was for about 5 minutes before I decided to get upstairs before mum and dad came inside.

Chapter 9: Problem

I was in a bit of a pickle.

I listened to mum and dad last night and they didn't come inside until 12:30, obviously they were hiding something, meaning I would have to go and find it. Great! The real problem was what I found out last night before mum and dad decided to sneak around and get themselves onto my worry list.

Today was Saturday which was both good and bad. Good because it would give me time to research; bad because that means I won't have school to distract me _from _conducting the type of research I was planning.

I was planning to see what triggered the _change._ I knew getting my heart pumping was part of the trigger, but what else? Could it be mood induced? Like when I'm angry or something? Who knew? So I had decided that I was going to go to Daintree Rainforest and conduct a little research of my own.

I was standing in the forest wondering where to start. Do I start with the angry theory or something else? Probably would be best to start with the angry theory first, I guess. So now all I had to do is think of something that makes me angry. Hmmmmm...this was going to be harder then I thought. OK. I get angry every time I...all right looks like I would have to find something that makes me angry.

Then I heard something. Something like someone..._running?_ Oh. No. It just had to be _him._ Of course it did. And that made me angry. Damn off all the times I could have gotten angry it had to be when _Daniel_ was running around near by. The tingling sensation started in my finger tips and again I ran.

I was hoping Daniel wouldn't hear but of course he did. Lucky I had a head start and he couldn't see me. OK. Calm down and the tingling will go away and he won't suspect a thing. It couldn't be that hard could it? But of course it was and the change happened. I couldn't help but growl in frustration and that made the approaching footsteps quicken. I would find some where to hide and calm down. I had to otherwise...I didn't want to think about Daniels face _if _he saw me like this. I saw a little slide of rocks where I could easily hide, but not get seen? I don't know.

I ran to the slide of rocks and hid under them. Then I saw Daniel. He was scanning the near by surroundings very carefully. His eyes came to rest on the rock slide and then..._me!_

He didn't run but instead he _approached_ me. I stared at him in amazement as I calmed and changed back before his eyes. He didn't look surprised his eyes were full of knowing and understanding and that's when it hit me.

Daniel knew. He knew about everything.

He kept approaching and when he was standing above me he held out his hand for me to take. I grabbed it carefully trying not to scare him, but he seemed unfazed. I straightened from my crouched position and stood in front of him. We stood there for a while looking each other in the eyes.

"Are you OK?" Daniel asked.

"I am now. How did you know? What do you know?" I asked.

"I know everything. I knew that you were...like you are the day I saw you out the front of my house."

"How do you know?" I asked again.

"Well...because I'm well...I'm like you." He said.

"Oh. You are." I said. I actually wasn't entirely shocked. I guess that is why I keep running into him. Something in me knew.

"So are you surprised?" Daniel asked.

"No. No actually I'm not I guess some part of me knew the whole time." I smiled. Well at least I wasn't alone.

"So what were you doing anyway? Conducting an experiment or something?" My face went red. " .God you _were _conducting an experiment!" He laughed. I just nodded. I was so embarrassed.

"Well you weren't very successful were you? Plus what would happen if someone was to walk by when you were conducting such an experiment and what if-"

"OK! OK! I get the point I should've have been conducting such an experiment now. So how would you recommend I conduct an experiment?"

"Well first of all I would suggest you try during the night. Less witnesses that way too." He had a point there. " Plus you going the wrong way about it just let me tell you about it the whole _werewolf _thing."

"Fine." I agreed.

"Good. OK first lesson is...I'm hungry let's go back to my place and get something to eat."

"Good Idea. I'm starving."

We both laughed and started walking back to Daniel's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 10: Lessons

"Rule number 1: _Never _shift in front of people. That for obvious reasons as you would know." Daniel took another bite of his sandwich.

"Rule number 2" He tried to say through a mouthful but it sounded more like "Rool nummmmba toooooo." I giggled. Daniel swallowed and tried again. "Rule number 2: Don't tell anyone not even your closest of friends or family."

"That's easily done." I said. I hadn't planned on telling _any_one.

"There's heaps I need to teach you in prep for the full moon. But I only want to teach you what is important."

"OK. So the whole full moon thing is true..." Daniel nodded. I continued. "How about the whole silver thing and howling at the moon and killing people?"

"Well the silver thing is true but you don't turn to dust. It kills you slowly. The howling at the moon thing; a complete lie. The killing people all depends on your alpha." He finished matter of factly.

"Your alpha?" I asked puzzled.

"Yeah the one that bit you. Do you know who did?"

"No. I don't. I fainted after I got bitten." I said stupidly.

"Oh, well looks like we will have to find out about the whole killing people thing when the full moon comes then." Great. I could _kill_ someone when there is a full moon. Excellent. "How about you? Do you know your alpha?" I asked Daniel.

"Yeah I do."

"Who?" I asked.

"My dad." Daniel said. I stared at him. Mouth open. "Yeah. It's kind of a family thing. I didn't get bitten like you."

"Oh!" I said.

"Yeah it's a bit weird sometimes but you get used to it. Dad and my older brothers learnt to control it unlike me. I'm still learning just like you." He smiled. He wasn't alone. I guess that made him feel better.

"Oh! That reminds me, my family will be home any minute now."

"Ahhh...OK. Do you want me to go or...?" I said, a little confused.

"No it's fine you can stay and meet my family if you want. I mean you can tell them about you being a werewolf and they can help you too. If you want though."

"Yeah. OK. That would be all right." I actually liked the idea of meeting his family, it would be good ( I hoped!).

"Good. Because they're here." Daniel said.

"Oh." I said as Daniel's family walked through the front door. They were all talking amongst themselves as they walked into the lounge where Daniel and I were lounged on the couch casually talking.

Daniel's family noticed me a few seconds after they walked into the lounge. One of what I would guess was Daniel's older brothers, shot Daniel a sharp look that Daniel replied with an innocent shrug.

"Hey." Daniel said casually. "This"-Daniel motioned at me- "is Riley. She's in my class at school."

"Hi." I said.

"Hello." Daniel's mother said. She seemed very laid back compared to my mum.

A chorus of hello's was followed. I smiled.

"Riley this is my dad, Christian and my brothers Harry"-he motioned to the older one- "and Edward." His brothers smiled at me as did his dad. "Oh and my mum, Mary. But she's not like...us." I nodded, knowing what he meant.

"Sooo... Ummmm...Riley is a uhhhh...a werewolf, just like us." Daniel hesitated at the word _werewolf _ but I don't know why everyone here was one. Weren't they?

"Oh." Daniels mum said. She walked swiftly from the room. OK. So maybe not _every_one was a werewolf. Daniels brothers came and sat down in the lounge room with us followed by their dad.

"Sooo...little bro.." Daniel's brother, Edward said. "What did you do this time?"

"Me?! I did nothing!" Daniel said.

"I was bitten the last full moon." I said.

Everyone apart from Daniel turned to look at me.

"That means there is another." Harry said.

"Sooo...who did it?" Edward asked.

"Ummmm...I don't know. I was walking home from a party through the park and well I seen it and then well it...bit me." I said.

Everyone nodded thoughtfully. "I wonder if he has created others?" Harry said. Christian had been sitting very quietly thinking about things, judging by the look on his face, so it came as a surprise when he did speak. "He may have, but the main question is _who _is he?" Everyone looked around at each other with questioning looks. "I don't think it was anyone here because dad is the only alpha here and he won't bite anyone you guys know that." Daniel said. Everyone nodded in where did that leave us all now? Looking for another werewolf that no one had any clue about?

Chapter 11: Questions and answers

So now I had some of my questions answered, but not all of them.

There was still some questions I needed answered like; Who bit me? What has Mr Blaze got to do with any of this? And what are mum and dad up to? What are they hiding from me? There was only one way to find out. I would have to go into dad's shed.

This was going to be difficult so I asked Daniel to help break into my dads shed. We were going to break into dads shed when mum and dad are at work. I knew this would be hard but Daniel said and I quote "This will be easy peasy!" I wish! This would be the hardest thing ever ( apart from being a werewolf!). Daniel and I had been planning how we were going to break into my dad's shed between basic lessons on being a werewolf from Daniel, his brothers and their dad. We were thinking that we would break in, check out the shed and get back out. I knew where dad kept the key to the shed but that was the only "easy peasy" bit about it. Mum and dad were going to work tonight and Daniel and I thought this was the best opportunity we had.

Mum and dad left at 3 o'clock and Daniel arrived 20 minutes later. I led him up to my dad's study and I went straight to the only picture of me, dad, mum and Troy taken when I was 13. Dad hid the key to the shed under the picture.

"Now Daniel" I said. "This will be the only 'easy peasy' operation of the night."

"Sure it will be the _only _easy peasy thing!" He said with a grin. Obviously he didn't know how dangerous this really was.

I led Daniel out to the shed. I lifted my hands, which were shaking up to the big padlock that hung from the shed and stuck the key into the lock.

"OK. We are not going to be in here long just in case mum and dad come home." I whispered, although no one was around I still didn't want to risk it. Daniel nodded. I turned the key in the lock and it popped open. I pushed the big steel door open and peered inside.

It was black. Pitch black. I stuck my hand just inside the door and felt around for a light switch. My shaky hand found it and I switched the lights on. Now it was bright, and I had to blink a few times before I got used to the bright fluorescent lighting. Daniel saw everything before my eyes had really focused and he gasped. Then I saw what he saw and I too gasped.

The shed was full of weaponry. You name it and it was there; guns, swords, bow and arrows, daggers...the shed was full of it. Something else I noticed was that everything was silver. All the bullets and swords and daggers, all made of silver.

Daniel walked slowly into the shed and I hesitantly followed him. Daniel didn't touch anything, obviously he was afraid of the silver.

"Did you know about them?" He asked.

"About who?" I whispered.

"Your parents they're...they're werewolf _hunters._" Daniel said.

"I don't think so. They run a family business with my brother..." I trailed off. What Daniel had said made sense. I mean they ran a family business, they had_ silver _weapons. What else would they have all this for?

" .God. They are aren't they? They're werewolf hunters." Daniel nodded. "Let's get out of here please." I whispered. "I don't like it here."

Daniel didn't say anything he just walked back to the door and we left. I locked the door behind us and then I led Daniel back up to my dad's study and put the key back. Well shit. My mum, dad and brother Troy were hunting me and my new friends. Well damn! Then everything went black and I fainted.

Chapter 12: School assignment

After I had fainted Daniel had carried me to my room and then left to tell his family of the news he had learnt. It didn't bother me. I mean my parents would try to kill me the next full moon, so I didn't want anything to do with them.

Daniel and I had been spending heaps of time together at school and we learnt we actually had nearly all our classes together ( including Humanities). Mel kept saying we were together but I kept telling her we were friends.

"OK students we have an assignment coming up on mythical monsters. It's due in 2 weeks. On the next full moon actually." Mr Blaze smiled. I gulped. Daniel tried to hide his gulp with a cough. "I'll be partnering you up and giving you a mythical monster on which I want a full report on." Mr Blaze started calling out all the partners and their assignment. "Daniel Shea you'll be working with Riley Starrs on the _werewolf_." Mr Blaze said finally. I heard Mel whisper 'of course' under her breath. Under usual circumstances I would have smiled at her but these were no usual circumstances. It wasn't a plain coincidence either. The project was due on a full moon and I was partnered with Daniel and we were doing an assignment on werewolves! No this was more then a freaky coincidence.

After school I went back to Daniel's. None of his family were home yet so we decided to start our assignment. "This couldn't be a freaky coincidence, could it?" I asked Daniel after we had started our werewolf project.

"No I don't think it is. Mr Blaze must know something." Daniel said.

"Do you think he works with my mum and dad?" I asked.

"It's a possibility." Daniel said.

"Great!" I muttered under my breath.

"Don't worry. We will get to the bottom of this mess." Daniel said not so confidently.

"I hope so. I really do hope so." I said.

"Are you hungry?" Daniel asked, obviously trying to change the subject. Now that he mentioned it I was starving.

"Yes actually I am now that you mention it." I laughed half-heartedly. Daniel and I got up and walked into the kitchen. He got us some chips and some pepsi. "Here's to being a werewolf." Daniel said as we clunked our pepsi cans together. "Heres to being a werewolf." I mumbled.

Chapter 13: The Plan

It was approximately 1 week before the full moon.

Daniel and I had finished our assignment and now we were thinking of what to do with the approaching moon phase. We didn't think it was safe to stay in town because of my mum, dad and Troy and Mr Blaze who we assumed was a werewolf hunter. But we also thought leaving without notice might cause suspicion.

Christian decided that I tell my mum and dad I'm going out of town with some friends. The only problem was that mum and dad thought I only hung around with Mel and a few of Mel's friends. Hmmmm...what friends would I tell them I'm going out of town with? It would probably be best to stick to the truth I guess.

After school Daniel drove me home. I told him it would be best for my parents to meet him. After I got us something to eat and drink we went and sat in the lounge to wait for mum and dad.

Unfortunately we didn't have to wait long. I could hear them pulling into the driveway, then I heard them walking around to the shed ( probably to put away their guns!). Obviously they didn't see Daniel's car because they weren't whispering. I could just make out what they were saying.

"Damn mongrels keep getting away from us." I could hear mum sigh in frustration. "It will be better when there is more of _us_ then we could easily trap them." Mum continued. The back door opened. I braced myself because this would be a very scary talk.

"Hey!" I said as they walked into the lounge. Mum and dad shared a nervous look. "Hey." Mum said she seemed to be internally sweating. She was very nervous. I decided to ask when they thought I knew too much. When ever this happened I usually got my own way.

"This is my friend, Daniel"-I motioned at Daniel where sat on the couch next to me- "Him and his family were planning to go out of town for the weekend and I was wondering if I could go with them?" _Please!_ I added mentally. " Ummm...sure. Why not? It would be good to get away this weekend anyway." Mum said through tight lips.

"Thanks!" I said. I got up and hugged mum and then dad and then said "Daniel come on lets go study for that assignment that's due soon." Daniel and I both knew it was done but he said "sure" and we walked up the stairs towards my bedroom.

When mum and dad thought we were out of hearing range mum sighed and dad said 'thank goodness!' Thank goodness indeed.

It's exactly 3 days until the full moon. Daniel and his family suggested we go camping in the nearby Daintree rainforest that isn't too far but also isn't too close for mum and dad to decide to go hunting. We were leaving in two days.

Apparently Daniel's brothers had a little camp site up there where we would stay. Mary was going to stay behind and so was Christian, so it would only be me, Daniel, Harry and Edward going.

It was Tuesday so Daniel and I had school. We had decided that we would hand in our assignment on Thursday because we were leaving early on Friday. When I told Mel I was going out of town with Daniel and his brothers she squealed in delight. "I knew it!" She was saying.

"It's not like that we are just friends." I said firmly. "How's Mike anyway Mel?" I added.

"I don't think he is too good." Mel frowned.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"He hasn't been spending much time with me lately and he has hardly been at school." Her frowned deepened. "I don't know what's wrong with him."

"I'm sure he's fine." I said. "He'll come around." I smiled at her. "I've got to get to the library. I'm doing some research." Mel nodded.

"See you later." Mel called after me.

Daniel and I planned to get some research done. We wanted to find out what we could on werewolf hunters. We wanted to be prepared for what ever mum, dad, Troy and possibly Mr Blaze would come at us with. We already knew about all the weapons but what if there was more? We didn't know and neither did Christian or Daniel's brothers. They had only once ever been pursued by one other werewolf hunter and that's why they had moved. They had never had any other run ins with werewolf slayers.

"Hey!" Daniel called as I got to the library.

"Hey!" I said. "Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yep. Sure am."

"OK. Let's go."

Chapter 14: The Full Moon

It was Friday exactly 12 hours before the full moon.

I was so scared. What if I couldn't control the change? Daniel said I wouldn't be able to for a while, but still I didn't want to change. Harry said that when I changed I would be able to find the alpha, but I said I didn't want to this time.

We were going to leave 6 hours before the full moon. That means we would have to leave at lunch. Daniel and I had handed our Humanities assignment in and had given our excuses for why we would be absent. Mr Blaze didn't seemed surprised that we were leaving so we guessed he knew. Oh well it couldn't be that bad, four werewolf slayers on the loose. Could it? It seemed I had been asking the same questions a lot and couldn't wait to get some answers, but for now I had to focus on what would happen in about 11 and a half hours from now.

Daniel's brother Harry was going to drive us up to their little camping site in the forest. From there Harry and Edward were going to get some rest whilst the full moon possessed me and Daniel.

Approximately 7 hours before the full moon.

I was feeling pretty nervous. There was so many thoughts running through my head. What would it be like to change under the full moon? Would Mr Blaze or mum and dad come looking for us? Questions, questions and more questions and absolutely no answers. Oh well I was going to get them soon enough.

Daniel and I had one hour before we had to leave. What was to happen after we left school for the weekend I had no idea.

I had English with the one and only Ms Bulb. English wasn't one of my best subjects, but I was better at it then maths. Today though I had no interest in William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._ I was far too worried about everything else.

6 hours until the full moon.

It was time to leave. Daniel's brothers came to pick us up in their weekend car ( it's just an old 4 seater Ute). Harry started to drive towards the Shea's house but made an abrupt turn left a few kilometres away from the start of their driveway. From there we followed an old path that had had some recent use. It took one hour to follow the trail to a smaller trail where we would have to go by foot.

The walk took 30 minutes and then we were in a clearing where 2 small tent's were set up ( one for me and one for the boys). Now that we were at the camp it was just a matter of waiting for the full moon to come out.

One hour until the full moon.

I was dreading it. I was so nervous. Harry and Edward had gone to gather wood for the little camp fire they were building. Daniel was sitting calmly on one of the logs the boys had dragged around the mini-fire. I on the other hand was pacing back and forth in front of the trees on the opposite side of the clearing where we had entered. That's about when I heard it. A strange howl from deep in the forest.

Daniel was on his feet in an instance.

"Come on! Something isn't right!" Daniel yelled as he ran into the forest. I was two steps behind him.

"What happened?" I yelled to Daniel.

"I don't know!" It was 15 minutes until the full moon. Some one was in trouble and neither Daniel or I knew what was going on. I made sure to breath steadily because I didn't want to trigger the change now.

When we got to where Harry and Edward were I instantly saw what was happening; Edward had been shot. He must have been in his wolf form when he was shot because that would explain the howling.

Then I saw them. My mum, dad, brother Troy and Mr Blaze all closing in on us. I looked up to the sky. It wouldn't be long now before the full moon would come out. My mum noticed me there standing next to Daniel and his brothers.

"Riley!" She yelled "what are you doing here with these...these _monsters?_" she spat. I flinched away from her words. She thought _we_ were the _monsters!_

"I'm here because well..." I was running out of time I could see the moons light slowly filling up the area around us. "I'm...one of them." I said. My mum gasped. My dad took a step back. Troy's eyes widened and Mr Blaze muttered under his breath 'I told you so.' The area filled up with brilliant moon light and whilst my family and Mr Blaze were distracted we all ran.

Chapter 15: Run

We were running as fast as we could. Harry and Daniel were supporting Edwards weight because he couldn't stand properly. I could hear the hunters following us. They were yelling at each other.

All of us apart from Edward had changed. I had no idea where we were going to go. We angled right and the hunters faltered looking for us. They didn't catch site of us until we were 20 metres ahead. Mum screamed in frustration as they started on our trail. We had to find somewhere to hide and quick. That's when I seen the cliff edge nearing quickly.

I guess the boys knew where they were going because once we reached the cliff edge we all jumped. The fall was a long way but it seemed to pass in seconds and before I knew it we were all swimming.

We had lost the hunters. I could tell. They were yelling at each other-again- and I could hear that they had stopped. I knew that they wouldn't be able to find us again. We swam until we had gone about 2 kilometres and then we swam to the shore. When we climbed out we rested for a few minutes then we started running again. We didn't run as fast this time because we weren't running from anything we were running because we still had to deal with the fact that Edward had been shot. I didn't know what we were going to do about Edward's wound and I don't think that either Harry or Daniel did either.

We ran until we reached a little cabin that looked like it had been built ages ago and forgotten about, however once inside I realised that this must be one of the Shea's other hideouts. Daniel and Harry lied Edward down in one of the beds and then Harry went to call Christian. By now it was dawn so all of us had changed. I sat down on the little couch, I was too tired to pace but I didn't really want to sit still so instead I settled with tapping my fingers on my thigh and jiggling my foot. Daniel came to sit beside me after Harry had called their dad.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know. Dad is looking for some sort of answer but I don't know.." Daniel looked at me. He looked pained. What would happen if he lost his brother? What would happen if they couldn't find a cure? I didn't want to think about the outcome.

Edward was covered in sweat, his wound looked infected and swollen and his eyes had purplish bruises under them. Edward mainly slept but he would occasionally wake up because he was thirsty or his arm was aching. Harry stayed with all the time unless he needed rest and that was when Daniel would go in and sit with him. I would go in occasionally when Edward wanted water but I didn't like to be in there all the time.

It felt like it was my fault that Edward had been shot. If we hadn't told mum and dad that we had gone camping then Edward would be fine.

I slept every now and then but really I was too agitated to do anything apart from pace. Daniel didn't seem to like my pacing so he would pull me down and sit me next to him on the couch and he would hold my hand to prevent me from getting up again or maybe just out of comfort. I usually fell asleep when I was sitting on the couch next to Daniel and then I would wake up when he got up to sit with Edward.

After a while of doing nothing apart from sitting in the cabin the little cell phone that Harry must have rang Christian with started to buzz. Daniel got up and answered the phone. I didn't pick up much of the conversation because I was so tired but I could tell Daniel was talking to Christian because they mainly spoke about Edward. After their conversation I drifted into unconsciousness where I had a very restless sleep.

Chapter 16:The cure

Daniel shook me awake after what seemed like only a few seconds of sleep.

"Riley. Riley." Daniel was trying to whisper but I could hear the impatience in is voice.

"What?" I groaned.

"They've found something! Riley they've found something!" I could hear some excitement in his voice now. I shot up from my lying position.

"They've what?" I asked. I already knew what but I couldn't believe it.

"A possible cure Riley!" Daniel could hardly stand still it seemed as if he wanted to bounce around like a little child. I got up off the couch and started pacing again. A cure? Could it work?

Daniel watched me for a while and then said "Riley stop pacing your making me nervous." He almost laughed but he stopped short.

"How...?" I asked. It was all I could say.

"Well we have to uhhhh...we have to dig the bullet out with a silver dagger." Daniel said he didn't really seem confident. A silver dagger?

"But wouldn't a silver dagger make it worse?" I asked a little confused.

"Well it's special you see it's supposed to not only rid Edward of the bullet but kill the infection as well."

"so it's a special dagger then?" I asked.

"Yeah and I know where to find it." He said.

"Where?"

"At your house." Daniel said. My mouth flopped open. My house if it was there then we had no chance of getting the dagger.

"We have no chance of getting it if it's at _my_ house." Daniel looked at me puzzled at the way I said _my_ house. I didn't pay much attention to him.

"How are we going to get it? Where abouts is it?" I asked.

"Well it's in your dad's shed and well I have no idea how we are going to get it." Great! The dagger was in my dads shed and the key was inside in his study! How were we going to get the key if my mum and dad wouldn't even welcome me home?

"Are you serious? We have to what break into my dads shed and _steal_ the dagger?" I sounded panicked which didn't come as a surprise since I felt panicked. "What if we can't get the dagger?" I asked.

"Edward will die." It was simple. We either try to steal the dagger or Edward would die. It looked like we were stealing the dagger.

"How long do we have?" I asked.

" Two days." Two days! Great what now?

Chapter 17:The mission

The mission: it's simple, it sounds easy but it would be the one of the hardest things I would ever have to face. We would have to break into dads study, steal the key to the shed and then steal the silver dagger that would save Edwards life.

The plan was to strike tonight, hopefully catching them off guard. Christian and Harry would distract the hunters whilst Daniel and I stole the dagger. It was Tuesday three days after the full moon so we knew this would be our only chance to save Edwards life.

Mary would stay behind with Edward whilst the rest of us went out to steal the only thing that could save Edward. I was pacing again back and forth out the front of the cabin. I was so nervous I didn't want to think about the outcome of what would happen if we failed our _mission_. So much depended on us getting this dagger.

I could hear everyone talking inside but I didn't care what they were talking about I already knew what was going on. I heard the cabin door open and Daniel came out. He caught my arm and pulled me over to him.

"Are you OK?" He whispered.

"I'm fine." I said. I didn't meet his gaze. Daniel grabbed my chin and lifted my face so that our eyes met.

"We are leaving in a minute Riley." He said.

"I know." I tried to look away but he was still holding my chin.

"Don't worry." He forced a smile. "We will get the dagger and everything will be fine."

"I hope so." I could hear his family getting ready to go and that's when Daniel made his move. He kissed me. It was just a short kiss on the lips but it left me breathless when he pulled away.

"Don't worry." We were both smiling when Harry and Christian came out of the cabin.

"Come on. We have to go." Harry said. Everyone seemed to be in the same mood. Anxious. Everyone was anxious. My smile faded and I was back to worrying.

So now we were going to go and steal a silver dagger from my house risking being caught by the hunters A.K.A mum and dad. I had real bad nerves and had to steady my breathing so I wouldn't change.

Chapter 18: The silver dagger

We were all standing in the trees at the back of my house. On the way here we had talked about our plan. Harry and Christian were going to get the hunters attention by running around out the front then leading them down towards Daintree Rainforest whilst Daniel and I stole the key to the shed and then the dagger.

Christian and Daniel shared a silent look that was followed by a nod. Christian tapped Harry and then they ran off. Daniel and I waited until we heard the hunters chasing them and then we made our move.

We entered through the back doors and headed straight for dads study. I quickly got the key and we headed back downstairs. We made our way to the shed where I didn't hesitate in unlocking the door. I flicked the light on and Daniel and I walked in. Daniel knew exactly where the dagger and he walked straight to the back of the shed. I followed him and that's when I seen it.

I hadn't noticed it last time but that was because I didn't look around much but this would have been the most noticeable thing in the shed. It was a big glass cabinet that held a dagger with a jewel handle with a wolf carved into the end. It was really pretty but also really dangerous looking at the same time.

Daniel grabbed one of the small hand-held guns and smashed the glass cabinet. He carefully reached in and grabbed the dagger. I pulled the little back-pack that I had off my shoulder and Daniel placed the dagger carefully inside. We walked back to the entrance of the shed and walked out. I locked the door behind and ran the key back up to the study.

Daniel and I had to get the dagger back to Edward as quickly as we could. We ran to the little clearing that was about 200 metres away from my backyard where we had parked the old Ute. Daniel drove. We drove through the little patch of trees at the back of my house and then we reached the main road that ran through town. Daniel followed it to near his house where again we made an abrupt turn and followed the trail. Instead of going to the little foot trail that led to the camping site we made another turn and drove through the river we must have swam through 3 days ago. It wasn't long before we were at the cabin.

We jumped out of the car and ran into the cabin. Mary was sitting with Edward who looked like he wouldn't last another night. Daniel went and retrieved a bowel from the kitchen that we would put the bullet in. I pulled the backpack off my shoulder and then grabbed the dagger out. I handed the dagger to Daniel who had the privilege of digging out the bullet. Mary went to retrieve some morphine that we gave Edward to numb the pain and then Daniel stuck the dagger into Edwards arm.

As soon as the dagger touched Edwards skin you could see the results. The swelling went down and some of the redness went away. It wasn't long before Daniel found the bullet.

"I've found the bullet." He breathed. I sighed relieved that he had found it. Daniel flicked his wrist and the bullet slipped neatly from the wound into the little bowel. Daniel stepped back as Mary dressed the wound. You could tell that it wouldn't need long now and that the infection was gone. Daniel wiped the knife on a piece of cloth and then he sat it on the bedside table.

Christian and Harry arrived a little while later. Obviously they had lost the hunters. Everyone sat with Edward but after a while I got up and went for a walk because my back was stiff. I walked out the front door of the cabin and paced back and forth in front of it. After a while I got tired so I sat down and rested. Then I seen a movement in the edge of the forest. Had the hunters found us?

The figure slowly approached and I was shocked to see..._Mike!_

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I'm here to gather my pack." Mike said.  
"Your what?" I asked.

"My pack. I'm the one who changed you." Mike said. I heard the cabin door open and Daniel walked out.

"What's he doing here?" Daniel asked as he walked over to me. I was to shocked to answer but it wasn't like I needed to Mike did for me.

"I'm here to gather my pack, so just let Riley go and I'll be on my way."

"Your pack?" Daniel said he sounded confused. And then it clicked.

"Your the one who bit me!" I whispered. Mike nodded. It all made sense now. Mike was hardly seen at the party and then Mel said that she hadn't seen him much lately and that she didn't know what was wrong with him.

"Riley doesn't belong to you Mike so just leave." Daniel said firmly.

"Fine but I will be back for her just you wait and see." Then in on swift move Mike turned and Ran into the forest.

" .God. Mike is the other alpha." I said. Daniel nodded. I cowered into Daniel's side. Why Mike? Would he come looking for me? Would I have to join his pack? Daniel wrapped his arm around me.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." He whispered in my ear.

"I hope so." I said.

Daniel kissed me on the top of the head.

"It will. I promise."


End file.
